The Shadow Phoenix (5e Warlock Archetype)
T'he Shadow Phoenix' You have made a pact with a creature of corruption, a power that could only be explained as the Abyss itself. The Cromwell family line has many different powers that have become their birthright. The Shadows of Evil whisper in your ear as they seek Knowledge in the destruction of humanity and most living things. In addition to just the Cromwells, Many under her have also gained the ability to be the patron of others, as their power is strong enough to spread their own Influence. Creatures included in this are (With Pc levels in this Patron) Humans, Elves, Dwarves, Dragonborn, Halflings, Half-Orcs, Gnomes, Half-Elf, Tieflings, Hags, Efreeti, Salamanders, Phoenix, Red Dragons/ Shadow Dragons, NightWalkers, and Shadow Dancers. Expanded Spell List The Shadow Phoenix lets you choose from an expanded spell list of spells when you learn a Warlock spell. The following spells are added to the warlock spell list for you. Bonus Cantrip Starting at 1st level, you gain the Firebolt cantrip. This does not count towards your cantrips known limit. Empower The Shadow Phoenix Starting at 1st level, When you cast a spell that deals non-fire damage. You can, as a free action change it to fire damage. If you do use a fire spell, you can deal an additional 1d4 Necrotic Damage. This ability increases in damage to 1d6 at 5th level, 1d8 at 10th level, 1d10 at 15th level, and 1d12 at 20th level. Shadow Fire Beginning at 6th level, when casting any damaging spell or dealing an attack with a weapon, you gain a small pool of Shadow power to increase the damage of your attacks. This pool is generated by dealing damage to any target. The damage dealt becomes your Shadow Pool and can be dispensed as a bonus action to any attack you choose. (E.g If you have a shadow pool of 15 you can spend all or some of it to increase your damage by that number.) Your Shadow Pool Caps at (your level + Charisma Modifier) x2. This pool doesn't go away after a short or long rest, nor when you go unconscious. Rise of the Phoenix Starting at 10th level, You gain Immunity to Fire, Necrotic, Poison, Exhaustion, Grappling, Paralysis, Petrified, Poisoned, Prone, Restrained, Stunned. However, you take double damage to Radiant and take 1d12 Force anytime one of these immunities are attempted on you by an enemy. (E.g If an opponent uses a grapple check it would fail and you would take 1d12 Force damage.) Harbinger of the Void Fire Finally, at 14th level, All normal fire spells deal resisted damage instead of the creature(s) being Immune with the Fire Immunity. In addition as a bonus action, the next time you cast a non-fire spell and you change it to a fire spell or deal a melee attack with fire damage it deals an additional 1d10 Psychic damage and 1d10 Necrotic damage. However, you cannot use that spell for 1d4 rounds. Though this additional damage does not add to your Shadow pool. You can only use this ability up to the number equal to your Charisma Modifier. Category:Archetypes